Hotter
by eroticneurotic
Summary: Will's hallucinations take an interesting turn. Will/Alana, Will/Hannibal


_Note: This is my first piece of fanfic ever and the first piece of prose I've written in a long-ass time, so go easy on me. I don't own Hannibal, etc. etc. Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy. _

Through half lidded eyes, all Will Graham knew was that everything was damp. Damp and hot. The sweat stains in his sleep shirt seemed to sizzle with the heat of perspiration. Running his tongue over his lips, he turned to check the clock, only to find that in place of his bedside table there stood a tree trunk. Struggling to keep his breathing steady, he took inventory.

"My name is Will Graham. It is-" he glanced briefly at his bare left wrist. Shaking his head, he let out an exhalation of frustration, only to notice that the vapor from his breath was visible, hanging over his face like a caul. Eyes widening, his hands felt the ground beneath him. Dirt and dried leaves. He looked to his side and saw trees erupting from a ground blanketed in snow. With a start, he realized he was lying in the woods by Abigail Hobbs's house. He sat up. All around him, a thin layer of snow covered the ground, but the ground beneath him was hot and wet. He scooped a handful of snow from beside him and held it in his cupped hands. Within seconds, it was water dripping through his fingers. As he examined his hands, head bowed, he heard a noise- a figure coming towards him. Will waited a beat before looking up from beneath his brow, knowing what he would find standing before him.

The feathered stag dipped its head to look in Will's eyes. Instinctively, he stood up. Never before had they stood so close face to face. Tentatively, he reached out a hand to touch the beast's neck. The feathers were softer than he had imagined. So soft, so smooth. He watched as he ran his hot fingers down it's neck, down her waist. He looked up to see Alana Bloom's blue eyes inches away from his own. His hand fell down to her hip, his thumb moving back and forth across the hint of a pelvic bone that protruded from her bare skin. The corners of his lips turned up as he leaned in to kiss her neck. The kiss started gentle, chaste even, but within moments became passionate, and then savage. His mouth travelled down to her shoulder as his hands slid around her waist to pull her naked body against his. Alana's pale hand slid through his dark curls, pulling violently to force Will's head back and expose his neck. Her other hand ran lazily down his chest and grazed the top of his boxers. Sliding her fingertips under the waistband, she looked into Will's eyes. Head still restrained, he let out a small noise of frustration. Alana smiled widely, refusing to move her hand closer to his aching cock. Looking into his eyes, she said, "I think you're unstable, Will." Moving her body closer to his, her bare thigh touched his cock through his thin boxers. "Do you think you're unstable?" Panting with frustration, Will blinked. Suddenly, Hannibal stood in Alana's place. Eyes full of concern, but hand still pulling Will's head back, he said, "I need to know, Will. Are you feeling unstable?" His therapist's eyes cast downwards to see Will's cock, still rock hard. Eyes returning to Will's face, he asked, "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Panting harder, Will's eyes searched for a place to look, anywhere other than Hannibal's eyes. Releasing his grip on Will's hair, Hannibal took his patient's chin in his hand, forcing Will to look into his eyes. Suddenly, they were Alana's eyes and Alana's lips were on his mouth. His own lips moved back hungrily, desperately, drinking her in. As her mouth moved to his jawline, Will groaned in agony, "Alana.."

"Yes?" She was sitting across from him now at a table. A familiar table. Will became aware of silverware in his hands, a sliver of meat on his fork. Looking up again, he saw Alana, her eyebrows still raised in inquiry. He shook his head vaugely in response. Looking to his left, he saw Hannibal at the head of the table, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Everything alright?" Swallowing quickly, Will looked down at his half-eaten dinner.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine."


End file.
